whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Evan Heals-The-Past
Evan Heals-The-Past is the signature character of the Wendigo tribe of the Garou Nation. Having a role as a Philodox, he is a packmate of mighty Jonas Albrecht and Mari Cabrah. Biography Evan is among the most unlikely heroes the Garou Nation has ever seen. He never knew a thing about his heritage until his parents were slaughtered by Black Spiral Dancers as he underwent the First Change. For some time he was lost but he was saved by Jonas Albrecht and Mari Cabrah, and in some ways he also saved them, as the trio overcame their differences and eventually formed a pack of their own. Now the young Wendigo Philodox has found his role and fulfills it with gusto. The first white cub to be accepted into the Wendigo tribe, Evan was given the task of healing the old wounds between the Native American tribes and their European cousins. Although it has been a long, hard road, and success is still a very long way off, Evan refuses to give up. It would shame his packmates and even Great Wendigo himself to do so. Although still a young man, Evan has grown strong quickly. With the blessing of Great Wendigo and the gifts of his distant Wendigo ancestors, he has gained mastery over winds and storms, and his heavy experience has taught him much of diplomacy and wisdom. The former Lost Cub has become a man, and would now make a fine a mentor himself - if he was not so frantically busy in the End Times, that is. Character Sheet Evan Heals-The-Past Tribe: Wendigo Breed: Homid Auspice: Philodox Camp: Sacred Hoop Rank: 4 Physical: Strength 3 (5/7/6/4), Dexterity 3 (3/4/5/5), Stamina 4 (6/7/7/6) Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 4 (3/1/1/1), Appearance 3 (2/0/3/3) Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 1, Brawl 2, Dodge 1, Empathy 3, Expression 3, Intimidation 2, Primal-Urge 2, Streetwise 2, Subterfuge 3 Skills: Animal Ken 1, Crafts 1, Drive 1, Etiquette 3, Firearms 1, Leadership 4, Melee 1, Performance 3, Stealth 1, Survival 2 Knowledges: Computers 1, Enigmas 1, Investigation 2, Law 3, Linguistics 2, Medicine 2, Politics 3, Rituals 2 Renown: Glory 4, Honor 8, Wisdom 5 Backgrounds: Allies 5, Ancestors 3, Fetish 3, Pure Breed 2, Rites 2, Totem 4 Rage: 5 Gnosis: 3 Willpower: 8 Gifts: (1) Call the breeze, Camouflage, Nose-to-Tail, Persuasion, Resist Pain, Scent of the True Form, Smell of Man, Truth of Gaia; (2) Cutting Wind, Scent of the Man-Eater, Staredown, Strenght of Purpouse; (3) Disquiet, White-out, Wisdom of the Ancient Ways; (4) Call the Cannibal Spirit, Roll Over Rites: Rite of the Opened Caern, Gathering for the Departed, Rite of Accomplishment; Evan also has mastered all Rites of Accord from Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition and Tribebook: Wendigo Revised. Gallery Evan_Heals-the-Past_Crinos_form.png|Evan depicted in Crinos form. Evan_Heals-the-Past_Wendigo_Tribebook.jpg|Evan depicted in Homid form. Albrecht's_pack.jpg|Evan, Albrecht and Mari form a pack. Evan4.jpg|Rage card depicting Evan in Homid form. Evan1.jpg|Rage card depicting Evan in Homid form. evan2.JPG|Rage card depicting Evan in Crinos form. evan3.JPG|Rage card depicting Evan in Crinos form. References *WTA: Tribebook: Wendigo Revised, p. 97 *WTA: Caerns: Places of Power, p. 70 Category:Wendigo Category:Philodox Category:Homids Category:Signature characters (WOD)